ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardians Together/Tropes
Spoiler Alert! You have been warned Guardians Together is a American Flash Animated TV Series Tropes Powers in the First Episode How Do I Shot Web?:'Happens in the First Episode '''Leeroy Jenkins:'Ben often ignores the plans and runs straight to the Aliens. Bucky hates it 'Berserk Button:'Do not dare ignore Bucky's Plans. 'Amateur Film-Making Plot:'in the Episode Film Festival Troubles The Guardians make a Movie for the Junior Film Festival and it get attacked in the Middle of the Filming. 'All Part of the Show:'Happens in Film Festival Troubles the film the Guardians made wins the festival because the judges thought the fighting was part of the Film. 'By the Power of Grayskull!:'More of Troy's Preference then anything but He usually says "Let's Hero Up!" It is usually lampshaded by the other Guardians 'Disability Immunity:'Troy's ADHD is this (spoiler:His Lack of Focus protects him from the Aliens Fainting Ray as the Ray requires Focus) 'Friend of Masked Self:'The Guardians use this trope when they're asked about their Knowledge on their alter-ego. 'Most Common Super Power:'Averted but Camille and Stacy hope their Alter-Egos isn't this '''Immune to Mind Control:(spoiler:This is one of Troy's Powers he discovers it when the Aliens use a Mind Control Ray on the Town. Troy has to find a way to undo it without his friends help.) Official Couple:'Ben and Stacy '''Instant Costume Change:'The Guardians touch their Geodes and this happens. 'Kid Hero:'All of the Guardians are 14 'Super Strength:'Troy's Primary Power 'Super Intelience:'Bucky's Already High IQ is increased. '''Technopath:Stacy's Primary Power Magnetism Manipulation:'Troy's Secondary Power. It is also Camille's Primary Power '''Time Master:'Ben's Primary Superpower. 'Time-Freeze Trolling Spree:'Ben has ocassionally frozen time so he can do this. One of his classics is when he froze time and pulled down Bucky's Pants. 'Super Hero Origin:'Troy and 4 other kids discover geodes that grant them superpowers '''Five Man Band: Leader:'Troy '''Smart Guy:'Bucky 'Big Guy:'Ben 'Heart:'Stacy 'Chick:'Camille 'BBC Quarry:'Played For Laughs It's even Lampshaded in one Episode 'Troy:'Welcome to the Quarry of Action! '''Thematic Theme Tune Title Theme Drop:'Happens once in the Original Theme happens a lot in the French Theme '''Alternative Foreign Theme Song:'Every dub of the Series plays it straight. 'Theme Tune Roll Call:'Played for Laughs It even explains their place in the Five Man Band '"Do it yourself" Theme Tune:'Happens in Universe the Guardians cover the Theme Song for their Movie but with one change. 'Theme Tune Rap:'Happens In Universe when the Guardians cover the Theme Song for their Movie they transform it into a Rap 'Fandom Rivalry:'The Fandom hates Crystal Elements as the Crystals are too similar to the Geodes as they both empower the Heroes and are both Rocks. 'Friendly Fandoms:'The Fandom is Friendly with Super Teens Unite! and The Starborne 'Mind Manipulation:'Happens a Lot in the Series It happens so often the Guardians have to set up precautions to protect themselves (spoiler:Except Troy who's Immune to Mind Control) 'Mind-Control Eyes:'When someone is Mind Controlled usually by the Aliens their eyes become Glazed Over and their Pupils widen. The Guardians do notice this and use it to tell if someone is controlled or not. 'Alliterative Name:'The Guardians Full Names are this. 'Teleportation:'The Geodes Combined Power are able to do this as shown in the first episode when the Geodes send the Guardians back to their rooms. 'Shock and Awe:'Bucky's Secondary Power. 'Big Bad:'Alien King 'Shipping:'The Fandom has multiple and most involve Ben for some reason. There's BenxStacy,TroyxSabrina and BenxCamille 'Power Crystal:'The Geodes can be seen as this. 'Amulet of Concentrated Awesome:'The Geodes are also this. 'Fan Nickname:'The Cyncolians are just called the Aliens by Fans 'The Chosen One:'There's a Chosen One who is the only one can stop the Cyncolians and save the Universe. (spoiler:It is later revealed to be Troy) 'Telepathy:'This is a Power Troy eventually develops. (spoiler:It's a Chosen One Power not from his Geode which helps the Good Aliens realize he's the Chosen One) '''Super Mode:(Spoiler:This is what happens when Troy gets extremely angry and his powers are boosted complete with a Golden Color Scheme Eventually he finds out how to activate at will.) 'Pretend to Be Brainwashed:'The Guardians do this whenever the Aliens mind control the Town (Spoiler:Troy started doing this before the other Guardians right he realized he was Immune to Mind Control) They even have learned to mimic the Mind Control Eyes 'Color Coded For Your Convenience:'The Geodes are Color Coded based off their Powers. YMMV 'Ron the Death Eater:'Happens to Stacy in Many Fanfics that involve BenxCamille 'Die for Our Ship:'Happens to Stacy with BenxCamille Shippers due to being Ben's Girlfriend WMG Trivia Characters Category:Guardians Together Category:Tropes Category:Spoilers